Code Lyoko: The Titan Warrior
by EvaUnit15
Summary: James was trying to stay on the down low while trying to take down the IMC when they killed his parents, who gave him the what he needed to get the job done. But while he was in France he joined the lyoko gang and while he helps them he uses his gifts to help the city and the gang. Will he find the chance to take the IMC down, will he be the same after its done, find love?


Code Lyoko: the Lyoko Dragon Warrior

 **This is going story is going to take place before the lyoko gang form, basically when jeremy discovers the supercomputer. OH, and my oc (James) is younger this story and he is based off of me except he's like a twin i never had, don't know is that counts as a self insert, so if it does or not pm me about it, and another thing if any of you readers an artist can you draw a picture of my Oc, i'll describe him as best i can. Now if you don't like the story, then don't read. ONTO THE DISCLAIMER! Aelita, if you would? "Alright, EvaUnit15 owns nothing in this story except his oc." Alright now the story begins.**

Chapter 1

Kadic Academy, it was about 7:20 in the morning when i arrived, i'm James Wilton, im 14 years old, i have dark reddish brown hair, and black around my ears, that's pretty short all around except the top of my head heading to my forehead, which is a little longer than the rest, i'm also a little tall for my age, close to 5'11 feet tall, have peach color skin, my eyes are three colors, silver blue on the outer ridge of my iris, that fades into brown in the middle, and that fades into a dark red on the inner ridge of my iris.

Im wearing a grey hooded jacket, grey polo shirt, and grey pants that have regular pockets and five pockets on the thighs of my pants, two small ones on my left one with a pocket underneath those two that are as long as they are side by side, my right thigh pocket is a big square with a phone shape and size pocket on it, and my shoes are a pair of black adidas.

I look at the academy before looking at a flyer in my right hand that allows anyone who finds it to enter for free and get a good education, i put the flier in my pocket and started looking for the principal's office to get enrolled, i hate doing this type of thing.

"Hey you!" i turn to whoever yelled and notice the person looks like he's a gym teacher and a big guy, he's wearing a red track jacket that has the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and it has black on the elbows, collar that extends down the zipper and down the top of his arms to his elbows, and around the waist of the jacket, he has dark blue pants that go to his shins halfway and are tucked into his socks, brown running shoes, and a red and white headband, a band aid on his left cheek, his hair in spiked upwards.

"What are you doing out of class?" as he crosses his arms, waiting for me to reply. My answer to him is pulling out the flyer and showing it to him "I'm wondering where the principal's office is." i ask him as i show him the flier.

"Ah you got one of those. Come on, i'll show where the principal's office is" as he starts walking into the main building. "By the way, My name is Jim, i'm the gym teacher here, and you are?" _wow i have a gym teacher named Jim_ "The names James, James Wilton, nice to meet you Jim" i hold my hand out for him to shake, he shakes it "Nice to meet you too James" after that we walk in silence until we come up to a door that said "Principal Delmas" on it. I walked in to enroll into the academy.

A few minutes later i walked out with my new schedule, heading towards the dorms to look for my room that's big enough for two but i got to all myself throughout my entire stay here.

I made it to the dorm building, it was massive, as i walked through the halls ice no one around, that is until i hear the bell ring and students walking out of the main building, i checked the time to see that it was the end of classes for the day and we get 2 weeks off before the new school year starts.

After finding my dorm room, i was about to open door when noticed ad about the same age as me opening the door across from mine, he had blonde hair, black rimmed glasses, a blue turtleneck shirt, sand colored pants that stop at the middle of his shins, and dark blue shoes.

"Nice to meet you, i'm your new classmate, names James Wilton, yours?" as i hold my and out for him to shake, he looks at my hand before looking back at me, and slowly takes my hand and starts to shake it, "My name is Jeremy Belpois, nice to meet you James." he had a small smile as he said this, i nodded to him with a smile of my own.

After a few hours of setting up my room i take something out of my backpack and place it on the shelf by my bed, i look around the room "dresser?" i move to in front of the door and look to my right to see the dresser there "check, desk with computer?" i look at the left of my window that is in front of me to see said desk and computer "check, bed with shelves and bedside stand?" i look to my left to see my bed well made with shelves above it and the desk a few feet away from the beds bottom end.

It was around midnight now, i took off my jacket and placed it on a hook on the wall beside the door, and proceeded to sneak out of the academy, it was a few minutes later that i got out and was walking down the street looking for a place to "set up shop" so to speak, the reason i'm doing this is because my parents were part of a corporation that was mining resources, some people may think that good, but when you're parents find out what the corporation there working for is really doing very bad deeds, like aiding terrorists, smuggling illegal goods across borders, that type of stuff, my parents were the head scientists, engineers, and technicians of a secret project that the company heads gave them to complete. The company heads lied to them saying the project was to help mine and gather resources, it wasn't. It was for keeping other companies in line so they can stay up top and to threaten people to leave when their is a resource the company wants, they don't care how they get, just as long as they got it.

When my parents found out they pretended to keep working like any other time, while secretly using the equipment and materials they were given to work on secret projects they had in mind that can stop the company in its tracks if used for the right purposes.

When they were done with everything they needed a candidate to take up the reigns of the products they finished, they decided it was me, because i was only 6 at the time i was still growing and developing that made me the perfect person for this. They didn't force me mind you, they asked me first if wanted to do this because they know i would take the blow for someone else if i was given the option to take it or let the person take it, i always take it so they don't get hurt. When we got there my parents took me to the secret lab/secret hanger that there projects were, there i saw a metal giant that had green as the main color with orange and white accents all over it, i later on learned it was a vanguard titan they liked to call Drago. There was also a lot of other equipment here as well some that looked like armor of the same color as drago and other stuff i didn't understand.

My parents led me to a table in the lab area with a lot of machine arms over the table, there were other workers there doing final check ups on everything, my parents explained that a gadget that will go into my head will set a link between me and all the equipment, including drago, the other workers were installing a basic AI into drago right now as i was already on the table clad in nothing but my underwear, after they started the operation i was put to sleep. When i woke up, i was fully clothed and everybody was rushing around in a hurry screaming, i tried to ask one of them what was going on but they just led me to a big cargo like airship that was big enough to carry about 10 dragos side by side and front to back, i saw my parents helping load all the equipment they said i would need into the ship, when they saw me being led to them they gained relieved looks before becoming worried again, my mom led me onto the ship while my dad went somewhere to get the final thing, my mother made sure i was strapped in a seat tightly, when my dad returned he wasn't alone, for walking behind him was Drago, who walked up the ramp and got hooked up to a automated harness for him, both of my parents said their goodbyes to me with tear filled eyes and hugs before they walked off the ramp to stand with all the others that stood there to watch me off, the ramp started to close when i asked my parents what the company's name was so i knew who i was going for, they replied "the IMC" all the people that stood there saluted to me as the ramp closed and slowly lifted off the ground seeing me, in their eyes, hope, to bring the Imc down, but as the airship flew out of the hanger the bullhead doors leading into the hanger blew open with a explosion and that when chaos started, IMC soldiers ran in killing everyone, including my parents, but my father was still alive but barely, he used the last of his strength to lift himself up to the console to delete everything completely so the imc don't get their greedy hands on it, he got it before he looked at me with love only a father can give before he was shot in the head, i passed out after that from the shock, after i woke up after who knows how long, i started moving from place to place so the imc can't find me and training with all the equipment i have till i mastered them, i kept that up until now.

"OW!" i walked face first into a pole, "okay that hurt" as i rubbed my nose i noticed a bridge leading to a massive factory on its own little island " _perfect_ " as i walked into the factory i saw there wasn't much in it, but i did notice what looked like a cargo lift on the ground at the far left and what looked like automated hanger doors in the ceiling.

"This place is PERFECT!" as i explored to get a better feeling and around the place i decided to start setting up permanent base of operations here, first i needed to put the cloaking on it to hide the signatures of my equipment that the imc can probably find me that way. "okay let's see, if i was a power switch, where would i be?" i walked for a while until i saw it by what looked like a built in house that was next to the cargo lift, i just now noticed the roof doors are right above the cargo lift too, this makes things easier. As i powered the place up, i heard a faint humming sound, when i realized this place has it own power generators, so that means i have unlimited power, also good.

After the first week of getting everything in the factory sorted and organized, my base was up and running. After that i got to now my new friend Jeremy, who i found out is really good with computers, we hang out sometimes too, he's even building little robots to fetch a ball, i decided to help him out with that. As the week ticked by and school getting closer until it was tomorrow, i noticed jeremy was getting jumpy lately, "Hey jeremy, you ok?" he nearly jumped out of his skin when i asked him "I-i-i-im fine" "you sure?" "yea" "alright, see you tomorrow then" i walk back to my room and get ready to sleep, before i fell asleep i looked at the high tech knife on my shelf before succumbing to sleep.

The next day i got into my regular clothes and went to class, and the day went like any other school day until the last bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day "YES! FREEDOM!" "i have to agree" as i look at him, he likes purple i'll give him that, "yea i know right" "yep, well see ya…" "oh my names Odd Della Robia" "wow that's a strange name, anyway my name is James, nice to meet you Odd" "nice to meet you too James" "well i got to go so see ya later" as i was walking away waving at him, he had a big smile on his face.

Later i'm in my room twirling my data knife between my fingers to pass time, until i heard yelling coming from jeremy's room, i bolt over there to see jeremy and a boy wearing a green button up shirt open over a light faint green shirt, a pair of dark green cargo pants and a pair of sneakers. They were both being attacked by the robots i helped jeremy with, one was about to jump at the new kids back "OH NO YOU DON'T!" as i grab it before looking at the lens to see a weird symbol on it " _the fuck? That wasn't there before"_ i then threw the robot onto the ground shattering it like glass, when i looked up i noticed that jeremy and the new kid were staring at me with shock, probably at my strength, "you guys gonna snap out of it or am i going to need to slap you two?" they shook their heads pretty fast that i thought there necks would snap.

After jeremy explained what happened and after Ulrich introduced himself, we were heading to the factory my base was in, i pieced why he was nervous and jumpy was probably because he found something here he wanted to keep a secret about, i just hope he didn't come across anything in my base. As we entered i noticed some rope hanging by the broken walkway that landed next to an elevator, after entering and leaving into a room that had what look like a supercomputer, i noticed he sat in the chair in front of the monitor, he explained about a virtual world that's powered by this supercomputer and was talking about getting someone named Mia out of lyoko but i wasn't paying attention until i saw them walking back into the elevator, i joined them and we went down into a room with what looked like three giant canisters. I was looking at them when i caught the last bit of ulrich and jeremy conversation "you go in the chambers, and you get zipped onto lyoko" as he said this ulrich still didn't believe him until jeremy decided to do a test run to prove it to ulrich, as jeremy was sitting in the chair typing away i asked " how do i get onto lyoko, jeremy?" he looked at me shocked before gaining a look of determination, all you have to do is stand in the canister, i'll do the rest" " alright, talk to ya from lyoko" i was climbing down the ladder and when i got to the bottom i got into one of the chambers, it closed and the process started.

When i opened my eyes i noticed i was in a forest area and narrow pathways instead of a whole floor, i heard jeremy call ulrich to stop what he was doing and to come back, as he was doing this i looked at myself, i was wearing a black skintight bodysuit that had glowing electric light blue lines all over me like a nerve system all centering on my chest pulsing with my heart beat.

"wow, this awesome! Jeremy, you seeing this?" "yes i am, Ulrich got back but he has a dog with him. Got to go, have to act like you went somewhere else, like the bathroom."

"That's very true i go to the bathroom all lot." I decided to see if i had anything on me to use, i mean i'm in a virtual world where monsters will attack you of course you want a weapon, i noticed i had what looked like a holster built into the suit on my right thigh and another on my back. I can guess the thigh holster holds a pistol or a weapon similar in design and size of one, but i have no idea what the one on my back is for.

Alright, that's bout all i can find on my new suit, so let's see what this place has to offer.

Back at the factory

Jeremy was typing on the computer preparing the 'first virtualization' on kiwi, Odds dog he somehow got into kadic, ulrich just got back from the scanner room.

"Alright the dogs staying there, you ready?" jeremy looks at him briefly before looking at the computer "yes, just about to start." he starts the process, but midway through it he notices the design avatar "huh, that's a weird dog." Ulrich looks at the screen and gains a alarmed look "that's not a dog! That's Odd Della Robia!" ulrich rushes back down the ladder, but as he gets to the bottom he notices another person there "SISSI!? What are you doing here!?" as he looks at her shocked "What am I doing here!? I'm here to find out why you ditched me when you're supposed to pick me up for our date!" "I never agreed to the date!" he then looks up the ladder " SHUT DOWN THE TRANSFER!" but jeremy couldn't hear him over the noise and he was doing everything he can to do so. "ulrich! Odd is getting attacked by monsters, i need time to devirtualize him!" "Alright can you send sissi and me there?" "yes i can, now hurry, i don't know how long Odd can last!" Ulrich looks at sissi who was about to ask a question "what is it sissi?" as he was about to step into a scanner, sissi looks at him before replying " send us where Ulrich?" ulrich than gets an idea, he walks up to her until he is a foot away "To a virtual world where monsters want to kill you, think you can handle it?" he says with a grin, sissi pales until she comes up with excuse to not go, "l would love to go, i want to to what my outfit is, but i have cheerleading tryouts tomorrow." she has a nervous look, Ulrich steps into the scanner behind him, the grin never leaving his face "alright Jeremy, i'm ready!" the scanner closes, but as it was closing he saw sissi walk in the elevator.

Jeremy was starting Ulrich's virtualization when he heard the elevator start, then he got an idea to make it like James just arrived and was ready to virtualize as well, "Ulrich, James just got back and his starting virtualization, he'll catch up to you when he gets there" "got it belpois" head north west and meet up with odd and get to Mia before the monsters do" "heading that way now" Jeremy was about to reply when "Whos Mia!?" he looks toward the elevator to see sissi walking toward him with a demanding look, "Again, whose Mia and what is all this!" gesturing to everything around them.

As jeremy was explaining to sissi, ulrich was running down a path toward odds location, as he was running he looked at his outfit, he was dressed similar to a samurai, wearing a ki top that was gold and black, black pants that are taped around his shins by black tape, a gold headband with a black mark on the forehead with tails coming from the back of the headband, a mark similar to the one on his headband was on his back, samurai type sandals adorn his feet, and a sword on the left side of his waist.

As he was running James dropped down from the tree on the spot ulrich was virtualized at, "alright, time to catch up" he then took off running after ulrich. After a few minutes he caught up to ulrich and odd was with him.

Odd was wearing purple clothes here as well, wearing purple pants with yellow shoes and knee pads, have a dark pink sleeveless shirt, over that he had a sleeves purple shirt that stopped at the bottom of his ribs, has mid bicep purple gloves that end with cat paws with light purple stripes on the back of them, yellow straps going from under his purple shirt to his pants, four purple triangle marks two on his forehead above his eyebrows and two on his cheeks, a rough picture of kiwi peeing was on his chest, a tail, and his hair up in a spike with the same purple spot he had in the center of it.

As i got closer i noticed odd was complaining that ulrich has a better outfit and weapon when he accidentally fired an arrow from the top of one of his paws, ulrich twisted out of the way, but since i was running full speed towards them and the arrow was coming at me i had 2 options " _I could jump over it, but then one of my legs will get hit, or i can do THIS"_ i slid to my knees while leaning backwards, the arrow passed my face and cut a few strands of my hair off before it passed and i rolled forward and stopped in a crouch by ulrich and odd, who were staring at me with gaping mouths.

I got up and had a amused face before snapped my fingers, that got them to shake their heads odd was the first to talk "That was awesome!" ulrich shook his head at odds behavior before he got serious "alright we need to find Mia, jeremy said she would be in a tower" odd cuts him off "Isn't that the tower over there?" while pointing to a white tower that was glowing blue around the top and had a black base.

I stare at it "That looks like it, come on." I start running towards it, i hear ulrich and odd running with me.

When we got to the tower, we had a problem, "how do we get in?" odd was circling it while me and ulrich stood by thinking of a way to get in, "don't know Odd, there has to be a way in." i reply. Ulrich was still thinking when we both saw Odd lean against the tower base where white ripples spread from where he made contact and he fell through it like it wasn't there. Both me and ulrich stared at the spot shocked until ulrich walked up to it and passed through as well, i walked in after him.

"WHAT THE-" i fell and caught ulrich's foot, all three of us were dangling on the ledge of a floating platform in a similar symbol i saw on jeremy's robots lens.

"Drop your sword" "not a chance" "would you two stop bickering and focus on th-" i was cut off when we fell down into the darkness, when we opened our eyes we saw we were at a different location, a glacier, i think. I also saw another tower, but it was different "that towers glowing red instead of blue" i point out to the others.

They looked at the tower too and noticed as well, we heard a wierd noise, a clicking type of noise, we looked around for the source before odd pointed at something, both me and ulrich looked and saw what looked like cubes on four robotic crab looking legs, they had the same symbol on all four sides.

"The hell?" i was staring at them until i saw one of them building up a red light in front of the symbol and shot a laser blast at me, i fell backwards and landed on my but when the blast went right above my head.

Odd and ulrich got ready, ulrich pulled his sword out and odd got ready to shoot, i got back up "that's it!" i was pissed now, i got up and reached to my holster and a pistol formed and was launched from my holster into my right hand. As i aimed my vision took on a light electric blue tint and i shot at the monsters that weren't destroyed by odd and ulrich, every shot i fired i saw the trajectory line path of the bullet and it always it right on the target.

Odd and ulrich were virtualized a few seconds later and that left me by my self against these thing "shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshit" i kept repeating every time a laser got too close for comfort. "Jeremy it would be helpful to tell me what these things are right about now!" after a few seconds he replied "I don't know what they are but i do know from what i just gathered you need to hit their marks to destroy them" "got it. _Alright so keep hitting them where i have been, okay easy"_ i keep moving and shooting them so i don't get hit and destroying them until none are left "so jeremy, how do i get out of here?" "Give me a moment, i'll have you devirtualized in a second" "alright" i wait for something to happen when i saw my body start disappearing like ulrich and odd's did, then i saw nothing. When i opened my eyes i saw i was in a scanner, i waited till it opened to see Odd and Ulrich waiting for me, they both helped me when i stumbled when getting out "woah easy there man" odd said with a grin "we got you" ulrich helping on the right, "thanks" "you're welcome" they both replied. We went into the elevator where the others were waiting, after that we went back to kadic to continue classes.

A few hours later

I met up with the others outside at a stone bench "Hey guys" "hey" "what's up?" "glad you can make it." "..." we all stared at sissi until she noticed "what?" "nevermind" was our reply.

"So" i said catching their attention "what do we do about you know what" while hinting to them about the supercomputer, jeremy was the first to answer "I need more time to work on getting Mia out of it, but to do that i need to keep the computer on, and when i'm done and have her out i'll shut it down" "and then we destroy it" the others look at me.

"Think about, if we just shut it down after we get Mia out someone else could stumble upon it and start it back up again" ulrich catches on " he's right you know, someone could reactivate it." jeremy nods at the idea "Alright, after we get Mia out of the super computer, shut it down and then destroy it. Now all of you need to keep it a secret, alright?" odd gives a thumb up with a big smile, ulrich nods with a small smile, "I keep secrets till my deathbed" i replied, all the boys look at sissi "what?" when she notices "i'm sure i'll keep a secret if ulrich does" the boys look unsure of themselves. "good enough. See you guys later" jeremy runs off, ulrich went off somewhere to, with sissi following him and odd and i went to get something to eat.

(I'm not going to write this in james point of view anymore, it's hard type when in someone pov, so i'm going 3rd person from here on out)

A few hours later odd and james went their separate ways, odd to play with kiwi, and james to his room. When he got there he checked the room to make sure nothing's missing or moved, when he found nothing moved or missing he went to his laptop and typed for a few seconds until a window opened and a electric blue line went across the screen halfway up, james put on the special headset that came with the laptop, and checked up on his base.

"Hey drago, you there?" james said, he waited for a few seconds before a deep, robotic, baritone voice that has a slight growl in it replied "yes pilot, what is that you need?" "how's the base?" "everything is operational and at 100% efficiency" "good and how are your upgrades coming along?" "they are almost complete, 2 hours till completion" "excellent, keep up the good work drago." "I will do my best, pilot". After james signs off his laptop he gets a message on his phone, he takes it out and looks at the message, "meet at factory, jeremy" "already? Wow. Might as well, could be important." james leaves for the factory.

James arrived at the sewer spot where the shortcut is,when he arrived he saw odd jeremy ulrich and a girl that looks a year older than them, taller by a few inches, black hair thats chin length, black long sleeved shirt that showed he midriff, black jeans that hug her legs, black combat boots, black eyes, and has pale skin.

"who she?" james asked while pointing to her, "I'm Yumi Ishiyama" she holds her hand out to shake, james shakes it "James Wilton, nice to meet you" jeremy cuts in "No time for introductions, we got to move now!" he, odd and ulrich take off down the sewer. Yumi has a confused look, james looked at her "welcome to the club" and he takes off with yumi behind him.

When the group got to the factory they headed to the supercomputer room, when they got their jeremy stepped off the elevator "you guys get to the scanners and get ready" he sat in the computer chair, put on a headset and started typing. Yumi still had a confused look "ready? Ready for what?" "the big plunge." odd tells her with a grin, "plunge? But i don't have a bathing suit!" james cuts in with a grin of his own "you don't need one" she takes it a different way and starts blushing.

When they entered the scanner room yumi was surprised to see three tall chambers that are wide enough to hold one person in them. Odd, ulrich and james chuckle at her expression and stepped into the scanners, ulrich says "you too chicken?" he shoots a grin at yumi, she looks at him with a frown, but gains a surprised look when the scanners closed and she notices a electric blue colored light coming from the scanner james went into.

On lyoko the boys were waiting for yumi since they knew she would be coming, when they heard something behind them they turned to see yumi in a geisha outfit, wearing a black on one side and red on the other with gold accents on both geisha top, gold obi around her midsection, skin tight black pants that are taped from below the knee to her ankles while wearing shin guards over them, sandals on her feet, her hair in a bun with three bangs hanging on the front, and wearing white makeup with lipstick.

They hear jeremy from the computer room "Mia is ahead of you, but hurry the monsters are closing in on her!" they hurry after hearing the urgency in his voice.

UNKNOWN LOCATION IN LYOKO

We see a 14 year old girl with bright pink hair, dark green eyes, elf ears with a earing on her left ear, pink rectangle marks coming down from her eyes to her cheeks, cream colored arm warmers that start at the elbows and ends at the wrist with pink on the ends of them, cream colored shirt with a tight pink ke top that stops below her breast with short sleeves and has light pink on the seams, cream colored pants with pink wrappings on her left thigh both knees, left knee half way down shin, right half shin down to ankle, on her feet are reddish pink wrapping covering the whole foot making it look like a sock, over the pants in a skirt that stops at her upper thigh and has the same coloration as her ke top.

Right now she is backed against a big boulder surrounded by the cube monsters, she had a look of fear, but that changed when the group arrived, odd shooting his laser arrows, ulrich slashing and reflecting lasers with his sword, yumi standing by looking for a weapon, and james lands beside the girl, stands up and shoots a cube monster before it could fire at the girl.

"you Mia?" james asked her while shooting at other cubes. "yes, i am, are you the friends jeremy told me about?" "yea, but the other girl is yumi, ulrich brought her because she can fig-" james was cut off when a black mist suddenly slammed into his chest and went through and out his back, right where his heart is.

Mia was shocked when she saw what happened, the others were shocked as well when james was launched into the boulder behind them, they couldn't do anything right now because more cube monsters appeared and new ones appeared as well. Tall metal giants with various looking weapons, they had the eye symbol from within the tower on their their hulls, they were making their way towards the group.

Mia runs toward james limp body along with the others, mia kneels by james and puts his head on her lap, the other three get in formation around both of them, the cube monsters were standing there, they were waiting for the giants.

Mia was looking james over for any injuries, odd was about to ask something when jeremy cut in "guys something is happening to james!" they all look at each other, worried. In the computer room jeremy is typing as quickly as possible, on the screen is a process bar with james avatar icon next to it, it's on 99% but it won't complete for some reason, jeremy tells the others this, but before anyone could reply a pop up appeared on the screen, "hold on, a message just popped up" he reads it and gets a shocked look.

Back on lyoko the group was keeping an eye on the bloks, odd named them while waiting for jeremy, ulrich breaks the silence "when do you think jeremy's going to get back to us on what's wrong?" before any of the others replied, jeremy spoke to them "guys, i found out what's wrong with james" they gain a relieved look "but there something wrong here" odd voices his confusion "what's wrong with him?" "it says here that he needs his pilot to bond with him for him to complete the process" yumi catches onto something "then, who's his pilot?" all three look at each other with unsure looks.

Back with jeremy, another screen popped up but this time it's a radar with different colored blips, red for enemies, green for friendly's, blacks for unknown, and yellow for inprocess. Jeremy looks at two green blips that are half green and half yellow, by one says "upgrade in process" next to it, the other says "pilot", jeremy figures out one of the blips is james but the other he can't tell who it is. "guys i found out where the pilot is, their right next to james, who is it? I don't have a visual."

Back on lyoko

The group look at each other before looking at mia, who was still looking james over, ulrich fill jeremy in "i think we know who it is" "who is it?" odd answers him "Mia" "MIA'S THE PILOT?!" they jump slightly when he yelled, ulrich informs them of something "guys those giants are getting closer" they look to see them about 100 feet away and closing fast.

They looked at each other before looking at mia, now staring at james with a blushing face, odd asked jeremy "you said his pilot needs to bond with him right?" "yes" yumi talks "how does mia bond with james?" "i don't know" they could feel the disappointment jeremy has for himself that he couldn't find the answer. Ulrich cuts in "guys we need to move, those things are going to be on us anytime now, they look to see the giants 40 feet away.

The group were about to grab mia and james and run to safer place but when they turned to grab them they saw mia's face a few inches from james face with a blush and a trance like look on her face, before they could say or do anything mia kisses james right on the lips, a bright lights appears around the two.

With jeremy the process bar goes to 100% and the visual returns and he gains a shocked look when he sees whats happening.

On lyoko the group cover there eyes, the light shoots into the skies, the group uncover their eyes to see mia standing there with a look of awe as she stares at the sky, making the other three look as well and gained awed looks as well.

With jeremy, he sees james icon go blank before filling in with a black cylinder with a electric blue-green eye in the center of it. He looks at the avatar full picture and gains a shocked look.

On lyoko the group is snapped out of their reverie of seeing what looked like a star by the giants arriving and bring their weapons out, there were a big bulky giant, a regular looking one and the last one has skinny limbs.

The giants aimed their weapons and prepared to fire on the group, who got in front of mia to protect her. As the giants fired, something lands behind the mia and the others shrouding them in dust, (author note: james new lyoko form is BT's new chassis from titanfall 2, with the color and all the weapons) when the dust cleared there was a swirling blue energy in front of the group, who opened their eyes to see the energy.

They followed the mechanical arm that generated the energy to see a giant with black paint and gold accents similar to the others and yet vastly different.

It releases the energy, sending the bullets back to the other giants damaging them and destroying the bloks in the process, the giants remain stationary and still for a few seconds, but that's enough time for the black mechanical giant kneels in front of mia, like a knight before a princess, and opens the hatch on its torso and holds its left hand between the ground and bottom part of the hatch, palm facing up. It speaks in james voice, but mechanical, "it's time to embark Mia" mia was unsure before the others reassured her, then she walked up to james, stepped on his hand, then the bottom hatch and stepped in and turned at the same time to sit in the seat.

The hatch closes and james stood up and spoke "link with pilot now initializing", mia's eyes widen a little when she feels a presence fill her mind and knew that it was james, he speaks again "link now established, glad to have you aboard Mia" she replied shyly "thank you" while blushing a little. James noticed the giants, now that he looked at them were actually a atlas, ogre, and a stryder titan, are moving to attack.

James speaks to Mia "now that the link is established, it's time to complete the mission objective." mia wonders what he's talking about and voices her question. James just chuckles "to get you to the tower."

The other three were wondering whats going on with mia and james when he suddenly reached up to his right shoulder with his right hand and a mechanical arm folds out and grabs what looks like a gun for him and places it in his hand and he holds it in a ready to fire.

Mia looks at the screen that show her what james is seeing, but a little screen pops up in the top right corner saying audio files selects one and "when the mechs hit the ground by nerdout" starts playing both internal and external.

The group looks at james surprised when they hear music coming from him, he takes off running into the atlas titan after stepping over the group to engage the enemy titans.

After the titans were dealt with, james started walking towards the tower in the distance, he stops and looks at the three trying to catch up with him, he kneels down and holds his arm out like improvised stairs, they look at him confused before they catch his idea, they get up and sat on top of his hull, he opened the hatch on top so mia could step out and sit with them. He then started jogging towards the tower again.

As james jogged, jeremy looked at the cameras in the factory to see the electric orb that attacked sissi earlier than that day go into the elevator "uh guys, you might want to speed it up!"

James notices the urgency in jeremy's voice "hang on tight everyone" they hold tightly to him as he took off running arriving at the tower.

When he arrived he gently grabbed mia and placed her in front of the tower while the others jumped off, james took his gun out and started walking around on guard, keeping an eye out for any surprises, ulrich, odd and yumi were also keeping an eye on things as mia went into the tower.

"GUYS I NEED HELP HERE!" the group look at one another, ulrich looks at james "can you devirtualize us?" james looks at him "a shot straight at you from this gun" he holds it up a little "can do that to all three of you if you were standing in a line, so yes i can devirtualize you" he aims at ulrich "better hurry" he shoots, devirtualizing him,

He then aims at yumi who was scared of what just happened, james sees this and reassures her "don't worry, when you're life points hit zero on lyoko, you are brought back to the scanner room" before she could reply james shot her, he turned to odd, who had his arms to the side, but before he could fire something impacted him, sending him to the ground.

He kicked whatever was on him away and got up to see a ronin titan readying its sword, james switched gear, making his current one disappear and a new one to take its place, for his ronin gear.

As he was doing this mia already deactivated the tower and was outside to see james getting ready to fight the ronin, she starts to worry for him.

The ronin charges at high speeds and james swings his blade at an angle from shoulder to hip, but before the blade could hit the ronin disappeared "shit" james turned around and raised his blade to block the ronins and he kicked the blade from the ronins hand and it lands close to odd and mia, the ronin looks at its hand and then to its sword and back a couple of times before looking at james who held his sword and has lighting coursing through it violently.

The ronin charged at james as he swung his sword but disappeared again, but james kept his swing going until he was spinning and he sliced the ronin that appeared behind him in half.

Its upper half was still online and started pulling itself toward its blade before it noticed odd and mia standing close to it, it went faster until it was at its sword and pulled it out and was ready to swing it at odd and mia, odd was in front of her ready to shoot his laser arrows and mia had a terrified look, but before anything could happen the ronin was suddenly yanked away from them, they look at james, who had put his sword on his back and was pulling the ronin away while it was slashing wildly, trying to hit james who held tight.

When they were far away enough james tossed the ronin and brought his sword out, made electricity flow through it, he knocked the ronins blade from its hand with a attempted swing and stabbed it through the hull.

When he got to the others he saw odd had a look of awe and mia was staring at him with worry "odd, time for you to get back and help the others" "what about you? How will you get back?" "i can't self devirtualize, one of you will have to do that when you're at the lab, but until then i need to uphold my three protocol's" mia has a look of confusion "what are your three protocol's?" james looks at her "protocol 1: link with pilot, protocol 2: uphold the mission," he kneels before mia with his left hand on the ground and looks at her "protocol 3: protect the pilot". Both odd and mia look at him with shock, james looked at odd "it's time for you to get back odd" odd nods with a serious look, james takes his sword out and thrust it through odd, devirtualizing him. He looks at mia after putting his sword on his back, "it's time to go" he holds his hand out for her to step on and open his hatch has she climbs in, when she's in he closes it and heads to the nearest safe tower to drop her off.

THE NEXT NIGHT

James was still wondering how it happened, when he dropped mia, now Aelita when she informed them she remembered her name, sissi had apparently told principle delmas and jim about the supercomputer and lyoko and led them to it. Jeremy had used a program called "return to the past" that made time go back one day, that day already passed and was the next already but jeremy forgot about the events that occurred and was filled in and looked things up and found out that the program that's attacking aelita and them was named XANA. They all agreed that they will fight until they get aelita out of the computer and destroy it, along with xana. After that, the group went their separate ways until jeremy called them in for an emergency.

Right now james was wearing his pilot gear and had his smart pistol, data blade, and his spitfire with him. He was on a roof looking over the city before moving across the rooftops looking for any kind of trouble brewing tonight.

ONE WEEK LATER

The group is in the cafeteria eating breakfast, ulrich noticed someone missing, "hey," the others look at him "you guys know where james is? Hes usually here by now." the others noticed now. Odd had some news but he waited until james got there, when he saw him walking towards them, when he sat down the others were looking at him he noticed this "what?" that snapped them out of it. Odd told them what he has on his mind "did you guys hear." they looked at him "we have a hero around here, turns out this guy's been around for a while, the crime rate is going down since he got here, the people he saved were interviewed and talked how he appeared out of thin air and was all over the place when some of the guys were trying to hit him and when he's surrounded he just disappeared and all the guy's fell to the ground, then he appeared in front of the couple and checked them over for any injuries and just ran up the wall and disappeared over the rooftops."

Ulrich looks at odd "it's probably just a publicity stunt" odd looks back at him "oh really and how do you think he was able to disappear and appear out of nowhere, run up walls, and all the stuff he can do, i even found a photo of him, right here" he takes a picture out that he got from the newspaper and showed the group, it showed a blurry form of a humanoid figure with a helmet with a bright glowing blue visor, armor, weapons, and what looked like a box of some sort on the back of his waist with thruster on the sides point at an angle behind him toward the ground, he was in the air with the thrusters going off. Before ulrich could say anything odd cut him off "but there's more, here's a video of him" he plays the video, what the group didn't know was there was a large group of students behind them also watching the video, it showed nothing, looking toward the rooftops swiveling to each rooftop, hoping to catch the hero on film, the group of students were about to leave when they heard something on the video they all looked to see a blue light coming from one of the rooftops. But before they could see him a van came rushing around a corner with guys with guns looking out the window shooting at something behind them, the person holding the camera was right in there path when the blue light was brighter now, they looked back up to see the hero falling towards them, before they could react, the hero picks them up electing a feminine scream, indicating the person recording is female, and put them behind cover and took of after the van running full speed when the thruster on his waist roared to life, launching him forward, tripling his speed in seconds and he was on the van, and after that they disappeared around another corner, the female breathed quietly "wow".

The group of students were amazed at this, before anyone could say anything, a police siren was heard outside, they look to see police cars go by the academy fence, they then hear the tv being turned up they turn to see jim and principal delmas watching over them with the tv on the news that is live right now. They see a warehouse with many men dressed in black armor surrounding it shooting at the police that surrounded them. The group notice james isn't with them, before they could look for him they see something come through the wall of the warehouse, they were shocked to see it was one of the giants from lyoko, but it didn't have xana's mark anywhere on it, it was the normal looking one. It shielded the vehicles that were driving away.

The news chopper was recording them were told to get something that was coming toward them, they turned the camera to the hero running along the roof tops toward the escaping group, the students were starting to get worried when he didn't slow down, but they were shocked when he jumped into the air and landed on top of the giant and opened something before shooting what was inside, as he did this the giant started to get on fire, after a few seconds someone shot out of the hull into the air and a parachute deployed. The giant fell forward and the hero jumped off back onto the rooftops and watch the giant blew up with minimal damage to surrounding buildings. He looked toward the vehicles to see them already surrounded by police cars. He looked toward the chopper as it got closer to him, he then took off running toward the other side of the roof and jumped, while in the air he disappeared. The chopper went back to the vehicles.

The students were silent at what they saw, but before anyone could say anything principle delmas got their attention "Alright since their was an accident today, school is cancelled for the day, back to what you were doing" he then went to his office, jim watched over the students. The students walked about, talking about the hero they saw in action. James comes back toward the group when they were leaving the building "hey guys, what i miss?" they looked at him, odd fills him in while the group heads toward the gym to set everything up for the dance tonight.

1 HOUR LATER

Yumi is on a ladder with ulrich holding it steady, odd is on the stage setting the equipment, jeremy is moving boxes with the smaller equipment for the stage, and james is moving speakers twice as big as him without a problem. The others were shocked at first and wondered how he did it, he lied, telling them he had to help his parents al lot, which meant moving things that are almost triple his size, so he can carry a speaker that is heavier than him with no problem, even above him.

A young, shy voice catches their attention "u-u-um excuse me, James." he looks over to the door to see a girl about the age a 10 going on 11, red hair with low short ponytails, black eyes, she is wearing a light reddish white sweater jacket, reddish brown shirt under it and skirt of the same color that stops at her thigh, skin tight brown pants under that, and black boots with the pants tucked in.

With her is another girl that is 10 going on 11, she is dark skinned, has her dreadlock hair in a ponytail, also black eyes, she is wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt that stops above her stomach, a black shirt underneath that, green pants that stop right below her knees and cream colored shoes.

These are Milly and Tamiya, they are part of the Kadic News Crew.

Milly was the one who talked, james noticed that she is nervous, blushing and crying a little, "would you like to go to the dance with me?" she asks, her voice is shaking, james looks at the others, they say it's alright that they can take a break. He looks at milly "i don't know milly," she looks crestfallen "because i never been to a dance before." she looks up at him in shock, as does everyone else in the room. " you never been to a dance before?" she asks him, he replied while looking at her "yes, and to answer your question, it is-" before he could answer, a arrogant voice cuts in "see, i told you he wouldn't go with a little girl like you." james looks to the right to see sissi and her two followers. Milly starts crying and runs off somewhere, tamiya runs after her after shooting a glare at sissi.

James glares at sissi, taking her by surprise, "that was cold, sissi." he takes off after Milly, the others also glaring at sissi until she walks away with a huff, her two followers going along with her.

James is still looking for milly a few hours later and the party already started he was about to check back at the academy when he hears a roar, he investigates it, what he finds is not what he was expecting "is that a teddy bear?" he asks himself. He said that a little too loudly because it caught the giant as a house bear's attention, "shit" he takes off running down the street with the bear behind him, trying to hit or step on him. As he was running his phone was going off, he put an earpiece that is wirelessly connected to his phone to answer it "hello?!" "James, it's jeremy, you need to get to the factory right now! Xana is at it again." he took a glance behind him to see the bear getting closer, he replies "kinda busy at the moment jeremy!" he jumps to the side while still running to dodge a swipe of the bear's paw "busy with what? And why are you breathing like that?" "here's a hint belpois!" he put it on speaker, and at that moment the bear roared in anger.

The roar got caught on the phone, jeremy replys meekly "oh, well stay alive and keep it away from anybody alright, odd and aelita are looking for the tower now." "got it, and please tell them to hurry it u-SHIT!" james gets sent flying, his earpiece and phone fall off of him and onto the ground where the bear crushed them, over the fence of kadic and landed in front of milly, who was looking for something "JAMES! Are you alright?" he looks at her concerned face and replies weakly "yea, but you need to get out of here, now!" she gets a confused look and was about to ask why when the bear walked through the trees, she gains a shocked look before stepping in front of james with her arms held out to block the bear, tamiya joins her, she was walking around a corner when she saw james land in front of milly and rushed over when she saw the bear.

"Milly, tamiya" james said in a weak and tired voice, they glance at him before glaring at the bear. James felt more eyes on him, he looked over to the gym building to see all the students and teachers staring at them, he noticed that none of the gang were there, which was good, because he's stuck with 2 options, 1: he could try and keep the giant bear distracted and that would result in people dying if it lost interest in him, or 2: he could blow his secret right now and take care of the bear. When the bear roared at them and got ready to charge, james made his choice. He summed up enough strength to stand and got in front of milly and tamiya, who are protesting, telling him that he's hurt and should rest, he looked at them and everybody behind him and smiled sincerely at them "what you're about to see should be kept a secret, cause i only show people i trust dearly" that touched a lot of people's hearts that knew he has trust issues with some people.

He looked back at the bear and concentrated and his pilot gear appeared on him, everybody was shocked when they saw that he was the hero they saw on the news, he then tapped something on his left arm and pointed to a spot in front of him, all he said to everybody, including ulrich and yumi who just arrived to see him typing on his arm, "you might want to brace yourselves" his voice was deeper thanks to the helmet, as he said this, a loud boom was heard, everyone, including the bear looked up to see a fireball heading straight to the ground.

It lands in front of Pilot with a crash and a dust cloud forms, when it clears everybody sees a metal giant that is red with gold accents(bt's new chassis but with red where the black is) Pilot runs toward it as it kneels down, as he then slides along the ground with the thruster firing to push his momentum, he goes between the legs of the giant as it reached down and picked him up, placed him in it pilot seat and talks with a deep, robotic voice with a growl in it, "releasing control to pilot, glad to have you aboard pilot" everyone hears him speak back "good to be back Drago, now let's take care of this godzilla reject"

Drago charges and punches the bear in the face, knocking it down, drago grabs it by the head and kicked it, knocking it down again. It got up with a roar and slammed both of its paws on top of drago, slamming him into the ground, he knocked the bear down with his feet, drago got up and grabbed his gun, aimed at the head and fired, making a hole straight through the head. The bear went limp and the symbols in its eyes disappear.

Drago turned toward the group that was watching in awe at seeing him, he walked toward them and as he was walking he opened the hatch letting Pilot jump out and walk to stop in front of the student's, drago stopping behind him. Tamiya takes a picture of them, milly runs up to him and hugs him around his waist, he places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him and steps back.

Pilot looks at ulrich and yumi and starts walking toward them, with drago stomping behind him, making them tense.

When Pilot was standing in front of them he looked at both of them "see you two in the past" they looked at him shocked, ulrich tries to play dumb but pilot stops "james already told me, i was a friend of his late parents and helped him when he was younger" they looked at him in more shock, but yumi catches something "wait what do you mean 'late parents'?" they see that Pilot's posture changes into a sad and forlorn one "his parents were killed in front of him when he was around 5 years old by the very company they were working for. The IMC." they looked shocked at the news, pilot continued "i was there at the time, his parents told me the project they were working on is finished, and he" he points at drago " and i were together since. But there was a ship with everything me and him need to keep everything in top condition. But as i was being told the differences about drago and other titans, the imc found out and stormed the hanger and started killing everybody there, but before they could get to james who was brought there to have an eye kept on him, his parents told me to take him with me before he could be killed. After that we have been on the run and undercover ever since. Until a while ago i tried to give him a normal life." ulrich and yumi were shocked, pilot knew one of them had their phone on so the others at the factory heard as well. "i guess it's time for a return to the past." as he got done a dome of white light expanding over everything.

Everything was like it was when they were setting up the gym. The group look at james with sympathy, he looks at them with confusion before he understands and nods in thanks to them, they smile at him.

A voice gets their attention from the door, "u-u-um, james?" they look to see milly at the door with a blush and tears "will you go to the dance with me?" james smiles and sat the speaker he's carrying down and walks up to her and kneels in front of her "i would love to go with you milly" she smiles happily and hugs him, james looks to his right to see when he hears a gasp and sees sissi standing there with a shocked look.

A few hours later we see a duplicate of james with milly, the double looks and acts just like the real one, the real one as Pilot was on the stage, he talked to the principle wondering if he can look for pilot and get him to come for the party, the principle agreed and james got the double made and came with the double and as pilot to fool everyone, he was asked to sing a couple of songs, his double danced with milly, and he is now on stage with his double as a request from everyone, both him and his double were doing requests for dances to songs that played.

Right now they are about to begin another song, the gym was dark and the lights on the stage lit up (go on youtube and watch mmd optimus and nemesis prime HYBRID both song and dance, imagine james and his double are both optimus dancing to the song) and flash to the beat of the song. After that he goes to a spot reserved for him and starts signing autographs, taking photos, and playing with everybody. A good party night.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **This took forever to write and come up with ideas for it, anyway if you want a better image of things other than my description than look it up on google to see it better cause i suck at describing certain things, anyway i want your vote on this**

 **James x ?**

 **Aelita:0**

 **Yumi:0**

 **Both:0**

 **You people get to vote who gets to be with james or if both gets with james, if you vote then PM me your answer and i will keep track of it, also the next chapters will be shorter than this one ALL LOT SHORTER, anyway you people be awesome and have fun reading!**


End file.
